My Stone Angel
by GurVicious
Summary: This story kinda...sucks. But, it's the only one I have, since...this is the only one I have. What if Angel haden't left after the 'showdown' with the Mayor?


Disclaimer: I don't own the Buffy & Angel love story. Sadly. Or anything BtVS or Ats related. Although I DO own a can of gasoline and a lighter that has some short sadistic bastard's name on it.  
  
In Buffy's POV.  
  
_________________________  
  
As I stood there I knew that....this was it, the last look, my last view of my beautiful Angel before he would walk off onto the fog until he was out of my sight. Or to L.A., it was his own choice in the end.   
  
I mean it was his choice to leave me. It was his choice to just get up one day and decide what was right for me. All of these choices for me, not made with me. They were all made by him. Him. Him. Him.   
  
It's been almost 20 minutes now since the school blew up ,or rather I blew it up, and he still stands there, unmoving. Like a god carved into stone and I wonder what I will do without him. When he leaves me, there will be an empty place inside my heart. Inside of me and no one will ever be able to fill it except for that beautiful god carved into stone. Angel. My Angel. Always, my Angel.   
  
It's been an half an hour now. Since I blew up the school. And it's been about 3 days since my heart broke in those sewers when my Angel uttered the most foul words that I will ever hear. "I don't". I never thought two meaningless little words would ever mean so much and hurt so much before. But they did. They never mean anything apart but they will always make something together coming from my wonderful God's mouth. But it wont be as much pain as it was those some 3 days ago. It never will.   
  
It's been an hour and now. I vaguely see that everyone has left. The fire department. The police. All of the students. Xander, Willow, Oz, Cordy and Giles. They've all left. But my Angel still stands there. Looking longingly at me. Like a lost puppy looking at a kind home. And he is. Lost, I mean. In his own way. His only home will always be here. Always. He knows that. I know that. And I think that's why he can't leave.   
  
And my heart skips a beat. He's not leaving. He takes a step twords me. He's not leaving! He takes 2 more steps twords me. My heart skips and jumps inside my chest and I feel like screaming it from the rooftops! He takes a few more steps twords me and then I'm in his arms. And we're hugging and kissing and crying.   
  
"I love you," I say.   
  
"I love you too, Buffy. I don't think I have ever stopped,"I hear him reply. Saying the last part softly.   
  
"I'm so glad that you're still here!" I say softly. "I think I would've died inside if you had left!"   
  
"I am too, love. I am too."   
  
We stand there for a few more minutes, before I decide to break the news,"You're soul is permanent." I take a breath. Wow. That wasn't nearly as hard as I thought it would be.   
  
"Wh..What did you say?" He stutters.   
  
"You're soul is permanent," I reply gently,"Willow....when she..when she redid the spell after you lost you're soul, she changed the spell. Of course she didn't know at the time. She just found it out the day before the prom when we were looking for a way to anchor your soul." I take another breath.   
  
"You..you were looking for a way to anchor my soul?" He took an unneeded breath.   
  
"Yup." I say as cheerfully as I can. Which is hard, let me tell you! "Things were getting back to the way they were before...before..well...you know," I let out a silent sob as he let me continue. I smiled slightly. He was such a gentleman. "And she just felt something. Like a memory or something and she just knew. Willow, I mean. I was planning to tell you on prom night, and then....and then," I let out another sob. Audible this time."You broke up with me. And so I didn't. ::Sob::, see the.... ::sob, sob:: see the point!"   
  
"Shhhhhhhh, love. Shhhhh. It's okay. I'm here now. I promise to never leave you," he lets out a loud sob. I lead him over to a bench on the grass. One of the few things of the school's that wasn't destroyed, and sit down and I stroke his hair. " I love you Buffy," he sobs. His voice muffled by my shirt.   
  
Now it was my tearn. "Angel. Angel, it's ok I love you and I forgive you."   
  
He looks up at me with those chocolate brown eyes, that i could just drown in, filled with tears,"Really?" He whispers.   
  
"Really." I say just as quitley. But with a smile on my face.   
  
A smile starts to spread across his wonderful features. God, I love him. And then it's a grin. Something that only I can put there. "Well then. It's to cold out here for you. You should go somewhere, you know," His face looks innocent, but I can see the evil glint in his eye, "Get warm."   
  
"Yeah, but I wonder where I can go, I mean moms out of town. I don't want to stay home alone," I say. Although I can already feel his hands lifting me up. He lifts me up and we kiss passonitley as he starts to carry me twords the mansion. After awhile we break apart. "I'm drawing a blank here," I giggle.   
  
"Well. Let me fill that blank," he says. And I giggle again. Yeah, I can tell where this is going. I can't wait for another night like this...  
  
___________________________  
  
Sorry for the suck-yness of it. It's my first fanfiction.(one that I never got around to finishing, I might add). I'm not really happy with it.  
  
Feedback is greatly appreciated.  
  
Miles to Go,  
  
Gabby (Goodangelus) or (GurVicious) 


End file.
